Aftermath of the Attack of the Monster Plants
by Spudzo007
Summary: This story was written as a challenge. Don, Judy and Maureen all feel the after effects of Judy being cloned. Of course, I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them for this story.
1. Chapter 1

John, Don and Dr. Smith returned to the Jupiter 2 with Judy. She was cold and confused, but unscathed after her experience. They took her below and Maureen helped her clean up and change in her cabin while the rest of the family waited in the Galley for her.

John started calmly discussing with Dr. Smith what he had done. Dr. Smith's nonchalant attitude towards what happened and denial of any wrong doing was quickly irritating both John and Don. John's voice resonated through the ship as he loudly confronted Dr. Smith on his deception. "Dr. Smith, how could you stand by and allow my daughters' plant clone to take her place? You've done some pretty low things but this beats them all!"

"I don't see why you are shouting. I took you to dear Judith as I said I would. She's perfectly safe and no harm came to her. I see no reason to dwell on what you call my little deception any further."

Don slammed his fist against the table. "SMITH! What do you mean no harm came to her? You were willing to leave her out there to die! I ought to kill you for what you did to her!" He lunged over the table and grabbed Dr. Smith by the collar. For one second, it had crossed John's mind to let Don go ahead choke the life out of Smith for what he had put them all through. Of course, his good judgment came back to him and stopped Don. John grabbed Don and tried pulling him off Dr. Smith. "DON CALM DOWN! THIS ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE! LET HIM GO!" John pried Don's hands off of Dr. Smiths' neck and slammed him back into the chair he was sitting in a moment earlier.

John took a few deep breaths and returned to his seat. Dr. Smith put his hands to his throat. "I cannot catch my breath!" He pointed to Don who glared back at him. "That beastly man will be the death of me yet!"

"Smith quit being so overly dramatic. None of us want to hear it right now." John stated through clenched teeth.

Judy and Maureen approached the Galley. They couldn't help but hear the entire exchange. Don's eyes were still wild with anger. Judy walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him. "Don please don't be angry. I'm ok, really I am." She squeezed his shoulder before turning to her father. "I just don't understand what happened and why I was in that cyclamen plant."

"Sit down darling." John had motioned to a chair next to him.

Dr. Smith decided now was his time to make his escape. "I must recuperate after my ordeal. I think I'll retire to the serenity of my cabin." He got up and as he entered his cabin looked back and met John's eyes.

"Smith, do not think I'm finished with you. We will discuss what you did to my daughter and believe me there will be consequences for your actions." Smith hurriedly closed and locked his cabin door.

Maureen and Penny had brought out hot beverages for everyone. Judy still had a chill and was very appreciative of the warmth of the coffee. John took a moment to compose himself. He tried to decide how to tell his daughter that the plant duplicated her. He looked at Maureen, sitting across from him for strength. He knew that as sensitive as Judy was, she would get upset by what he was getting ready to tell her.

John cleared his throat before he started. "Judy, what is the last thing you remember before I woke you up in the cyclamen plant?"

Judy thought for a moment and she shook her head slowly. "I…I don't remember much. I was outside the ship by myself cleaning up after dinner when I heard what sounded like…" She tried to think of how to describe the sounds the plants were making.

"What did it sound like Judy?" Don had regained his composure and his voice echoed his concern for what happened to her.

"It sounded like a chorus but instead of singing, they were humming. It was very melodic and beautiful. I thought at first I was hearing things, but when it continued, I decided to go see what was making the sound…I felt compelled to go. I had never heard anything like it before." She sighed and realized everyone was intently listening so she continued. "When I got to the cyclamen garden, the sounds were so loud I felt almost hypnotized by them." She shuddered. "That's all I remember except for being cold when you woke me up. How long was I asleep there?"

John put his arm around her shoulders. "Judy, you were there for more than a day." The color drained from her face, and the fear she felt showed in her eyes. John squeezed her shoulders. "….more than a day?" Was all she could quietly say.

"Darling, there is more. The cyclamen plants can…duplicate whatever is placed in them. Dr. Smith found this out when he was banished from camp. When you went to sleep inside the cyclamen plant it…" John's voice trailed off and he had to choke down his heart, which was beating in his throat. "…it duplicated you."

Judy started trembling. "What do you mean "it duplicated" me? How? What did it look like?" She tried fighting back the tears, but lost. John pulled her to his chest and held her for a moment. He was trembling as much as she was. Maureen walked to their side of the table and joined them. With Maureen's strength added to his, John continued. He told Judy how her plant duplicate came into the camp claiming that she had been lost and was so perfect a duplicate of her that everyone was deceived. He described how the duplicate took all of the deteuronium that they had mined and fed it to the plants so that they could take over the planet, and everything on it. Only when they decided to destroy the plants was her duplicate's true identity uncovered.

Judy sobbed as she looked up at her parents, brother and sister. They looked back at her with all the love and support she grew to expect from them. Then her eyes met Don's. His eyes conveyed the love and concern he too, had for her. She swallowed hard before she asked her next question. "I've heard everything you said and truthfully I'm having trouble understanding how you could have been fooled. Was…it…that perfect that you couldn't tell the difference?"

Don shrugged his shoulders and answered her. "Physically, she looked just like you. For the most part she acted just like you except for dinner that night. You snapped at your mother over the salad and you refused to let me walk you to your cabin when you said you were tired." Don quietly added "I just thought you were still mad at me."

Judy was horrified by what he said and buried her head against her fathers' chest. Maureen felt an explanation was needed to make Judy, and everyone else, feel better. "Judy, physically she was a perfect duplicate of you, although her demeanor was not as sweet as yours is. It was easy for us to chalk that up to you being tired after trying to find your way home all night."

Judy sobbed as she looked at her mother. "How could you not know it wasn't me? I'm your own flesh and blood. You gave birth to me!"

John turned her to look at him. "Judy, we were just so relieved that you were back with us and okthat we were willing to overlook the 'discrepancies' between you and your clone." He then went on and described how Dr. Smith refused to tell them where she was and tried to blackmail then into Don taking him back to Earth and leaving them on the planet with her. "Can you see how we were fooled? It never entered any of our minds that it wasn't you."

Penny chimed in "Judy, none of us were willing to leave you here. We would all stay forever if it meant you were ok and with us."

"Yeah, it's true Judy." Will chimed in. Judy turned and smiled at them both. She then looked at Don, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"So Dr. Smith knew what happened to me and didn't tell you?" Judy was still digesting what she had just been told.

"Yes Judy. The man who said he would never forget that you were the only one defending him, was willing to forsake you when it was to his advantage." Don had an 'I told you so' tone to his voice, for which he got a stern look from both John and Maureen. Their looks did not stop him from adding "I hope you remember this in the future." He got up and started around the table. "It's been a long day and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Good night. He reached for Judy's hand and brought it to his lips. "Good night Judy. I can't tell you how relieved I am you are back. Sweet dreams." Don walked to his cabin and closed the door behind him.

Maureen ushered Will and Penny off to bed, leaving father and daughter alone. "Dad, what happened to…her?" John opened his mouth to answer her but realized that Plant Judy had not been seen since they had brought their Judy back to the ship.

"I'm not sure."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Plant Judy slipped out of the ship when John, Don and Dr. Smith returned to the Jupiter 2 with the real Judy Robinson. She could not exist in the presence of her original. Feeling and hearing the dying emotions of her cyclamen brethren while the men were out searching, she knew that it was a matter of time before the real Judy returned and she ceased to exist. She made her way back to the cyclamen garden where she was created. Once there, she watched as her duplicate base was revived and carried out of the garden.

Plant Judy walked around the garden, trying to soothe the cyclamen plants as best she could. She felt helpless as she watched her species die a slow, cold death; their dreams for eternal life on this planet dying with them.

When she felt she had little time left, Plant Judy went to the giant cyclamen that gave her life. She stroked the leaves of the plant and felt a sense of being. With barely any strength left, she crawled into the plant, curled up in the fetal position, and let herself drift off to the same fate as the others. Slowly, her form changed from the alien being she had duplicated, back into her natural plant matter state.

John and Maureen walked Judy to her cabin. "Good night darling. Try to get some rest. We will talk more tomorrow." John reached down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Maureen hugged her. "We love you so much. We're so glad you are back with us."

"Good night Mom, Dad. I love you too." Judy looked back at her parents as she went into her cabin. Her father saw her and smiled. "As Don said sweet dreams dear."

As much as they wanted them, none of them expected their dreams to be sweet. It would prove to be a long night for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Don closed the door to his cabin. The emotional rollercoaster he had been on the last twenty four hours caught up with him. He was so angry with Dr. Smith for the hell he had put them through he wanted to physically harm the man. The fact that Judy was the victim of his diabolical scheming just added to his fury. Had John not stopped him, he is sure he would have killed him. Once he gained his composure, he thought he would be able to keep his feeling under control. That was, until John and Maureen gave him that look of disapproval he had all too often seen when they were on Earth. He had felt his anger start to well up inside of him again. He decided it was best if he just got away from them all…including Judy, preventing him from saying or doing something he would later regret.

He lay on his bunk and closed his eyes. He remembered how he felt when John grabbed Judy in the Chariot and they realized that Judy had been replicated. That Judy's eyes relayed nothing but her anger and hatred towards them. Don felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his body. He thought his Judy was gone forever and he would never be happy again.

As he tried to bury his feelings, the lifeless image of his Judy lying in the cyclamen plant flashed through his mind. He felt the tears form. He rubbed them away with his hand. When they found her, he had held his breath until she actually spoke to John, to which the relief of hearing her beautiful, sweet voice made him say a silent prayer of thanks. She was alive. He had never been happier than he was at that exact moment. Once she was brought back to the ship, Don had not been able to get close to her. All he wanted was to put his arms around her and hold her, feel her warmth of her body against his, but he was unable to do so. Her family wouldn't let him. They got to hold her, kiss her and caress her, everything he wanted, needed and yearned to do. For the first time in a long time, he felt like an outsider, and it hurt.

Don thought about the conversation in the Galley. He saw the look in Judy's eyes when they told her that the duplicate was so perfect a replica of her that they were all deceived. Those blue eyes spoke volumes to him. She was disappointed. Disappointed that those people who loved her were unable tell that the being with them was her duplicate. It overwhelmed her. "_How could I not know she was a duplicate?" _It scared Don that he was not able to tell the difference. Judy was supposedly the love of his life. _"If I love her that much, why didn't I know? I should have known."_ Don's emotions got the best of him and the tears flowed freely down his face. For a moment, he questioned his love for her then realized that John was right. Their emotions had blinded them. They were all so relieved that she was back that they were willing to overlook the obvious warning signs that something was wrong. Judy would never have talked to Maureen the way she did over something as trivial as a salad. Don assumed Judy was still mad at him for banning Smith from camp when she would not let him walk her to her cabin that night. _"We…I... let you down Judy. I'm so very sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise I will." _Don tried to erase the negative thoughts from his mind, and after awhile drifted off into a restless sleep.

Don was walking down the path to the cyclamen garden with Judy by his side. It was a beautiful evening. A slight breeze, unusual for Priplanus, was blowing and the vegetation was lush. The two moons were large and full, and the sky so full of stars that twinkled so bright that he felt as if he could just reach up and pluck one out of the sky. As they walked, Don looked down at his and Judy's hands intertwined. He brought them up to his lips and kissed her hand ever so gently. He looked at her and she smiled at him, her beautiful blue eyes full of love for him.

When they got to the garden, the searched for the perfect spot where they could be alone. They chose one by a boulder near one of the larger cyclamen plants. Don sat down on the spongy moss like grass and leaned up against the boulder. He reached up for Judy's hand and invited her to sit next to him. They spent a good while talking about their day and what tomorrow's tasks were. Judy laid her head on his chest and Don ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in rhythm with his strokes. When he stopped she looked up at him. He put his hand under her chin and leaned down to kiss her gently. She eagerly returned his kiss, parting his lips with her tongue. As the kiss deepened he pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his body.

When the kiss ended, they looked into each others' eyes. Their breathing was heavy and Judy started kissing Don's neck. He closed his eyes and leaned in as she started at his ear and made her way down to his collar. Everywhere she kissed she left a fire burning. Her touch was ecstasy to him. She laid her head back down on his chest as he held her body close to his and closed his eyes. He never wanted the way he felt at that exact point in time to ever end. They remained that way for some time, no words being said between them. Finally Judy softly spoke.

"Don?"

"Hmm"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart and soul."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Don?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me. I want and need you to make love to me"

Don looked at her and pulled her into a tighter embrace. He kissed her eagerly, their tongues performing a ballet in their mouths. He laid her down on the soft moss and pulled the zipper down on her shirt. He laid a series of kisses down her neck that ended where the zipper did. Judy's hand guided his to her breasts, where he caressed each one tenderly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed his ear, his cheek, his eyelids, his nose and chin. She teased him with her tongue and he lusted for more. He was hungry for her kiss. When she finally found his lips he returned her passion. Their short kisses grew longer and stronger until both were losing themselves to their unbridled passion.

Judy helped Don remove his shirt and reached down to undo his belt. As her hand went for his zipper, he grabbed it. "Judy, are you sure this is what you want?" Don swallowed hard trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, Don I'm sure. Don't you want to make love to me?"

Don could only nod his head. Judy smiled. She finished the job of removing her clothes. As she laid there naked, Don stared in amazement at her incredible beauty. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. They had waited so long for this moment that he didn't want it to end. She helped him off with his clothes and pushed him down on his back. She proceeded to explore his body with her hands, tongue and mouth. He was surprised at how sensual and light her touch was and how sure she was of her actions. She had him at the brink of ecstacy when he rolled her over on her back to reciprocate her actions. She emitted moans and soft cries that grew deeper and louder as his actions took her to the edge.

He pulled back to look at her in the moonlight. While doing so, he noticed that the cyclamen plants started resonating sounds that sounded like a symphony. Judy's eyes looked back at him and pleaded with him to take her over the brink. He lost all sense of time and space as he abandoned himself to the moment. His moans and cries echoed hers as their ecstacy peaked. The cyclamen symphony sang in rhythm with their actions.

When he opened his eyes and looked down at Judy, she was looking back at him.

Her beautiful blue eyes were full of love and contentment. He smiled back at her and kissed her lips. He pulled himself up on his arms and softly spoke.

"Judy, I love you more than I can ever express."

"Really Don?"

"Yes, I really do."

Don looked into her eyes again and noticed that they had changed. They were not the soulful blue eyes he was used to. They were harsher and empty. Judy started to laugh. Don shook his head in disbelief. When he looked back at her again, her eyes emitted the same anger and hatred that they did the night they discovered Judy was duplicated.

It wasn't his Judy…it was her plant duplicate. He didn't know. He had made love to the wrong Judy!

Don had realized the deception too late. Plant Judy had started transforming herself back into her natural state. Her arms and legs became vines that wrapped around Don, tighter and tighter each moment. He found it hard to breath. Her head and chest slowly lost their features as they transformed into a cyclamen flower. He tried screaming but he couldn't. The cyclamen leaves had formed a muzzle over his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. The cyclamen symphony had become an eardrum shattering chorus of sound. Don fought with what little strength he had left and tried free himself. He felt himself falling into a hypnotic trance….

Don bolted up. He reached up to turn on the light. He was alone. His hands were trembling, his body sweating and he was breathing hard. He reached over and looked at his clock. It was 3:00 am. He had been dreaming. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to compose himself. _"Calm down…it was just a dream…a nightmare…it didn't happen…just calm down."_ Don walked around his cabin for a minute then walked to the lavatory. He hoped cold water would bring him back to reality. After drying off his face, he walked back out into the Galley. He stood there and looked at the door to Judy's cabin.

He walked over to her cabin and slowly opened the door. Judy was asleep, looking as peaceful as she should. He took in her beauty for a moment and before closing the door, looked at the arm hanging out of the blanket covering her. There were no green chlorophyll marks. He exhaled a heavy sigh. That was his Judy. It had all been just a dream.

He went back to his cabin and settled back into his bunk. Knowing the Judy he loved and adored was safely on the ship, he fell into a sound sleep.

As he closed the door to Judy's cabin, Don failed to hear the soft sobbing coming out of John and Maureen's cabin. John was holding his wife tightly in his arms trying to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep eluded Maureen. She could not stop thinking about the events of the day. She had been frantic when they found out that the being they thought was their daughter was actually a plant. When Plant Judy had refused to give them their Judy back, Maureen felt that the duplicate had driven a stake through her heart. Her Judy, her baby, was lost to them forever. After they discovered that Dr. Smith knew where Judy was and left with Don and John to find her, she hoped with every ounce of her being that they would, indeed, safely bring her back. Despair was overwhelming her, but she remained strong and stalwart for Will and Penny.

When the men returned to the ship with Judy safely cradled in John's arms, her despair left and joy filled her heart again. She pulled her daughter into her arms the second John put her down. Judy's reciprocation of her affection let her know that she was the real Judy Robinson. Maureen never wanted to let her go. She went with Judy to her cabin to make sure she was suffered no ill effects from being in the cyclamen… other than being duplicated that is. She realized as she was talking to Judy that she had no idea what had happened. As she helped Judy change, she silently wondered how her overly sensitive child would take the news that she was duplicated.

As they talked in the Galley, Maureen remained acutely aware of Judy's emotions. The look on her face and sadness in her voice when John talked about their deception by the plant duplicate told Maureen that Judy was indeed upset by the news. Judy's words to her stung. _"How could you not know it wasn't me? I'm your own flesh and blood. You gave birth to me!"_ How could she not know her own daughter? Tears flowed down her face. They had too easily accepted a duplicate of their daughter into their fold. There was no excuse for it. Maureen should have known the difference. Judy was right…she had given birth to her…as her mother, she should have known. Judy, as well as the rest of the family, would need time to absorb what happened to her and heal.

She smiled as she dozed off; her last thoughts before sleep finally overtook her were of her beautiful oldest child.

Maureen awoke in the bedroom she shared with John in her sisters' house in California. She looked down and stroked her swollen abdomen to calm the child growing inside of her. The baby was getting more and more active, and Maureen found sleep difficult. John woke and turned over to face her. He placed his hand on top of hers trying to purvey his love and affection to the child. She smiled as she looked at her husband. She never knew she could be as happy as she was right at this moment. Everything she had ever wanted in life was now hers. She had a loving an attentive husband, and soon would have a beautiful baby to love. She had a family of her own.

Her labor was long. The baby was struggling and Maureen was exhausted. She and John were terrified as the doctors and nurses consulted after examining her. If she didn't have the baby soon, they were in danger of losing it without a caesarian section. At the last moment, Maureen found a renewed strength and rejoiced as she heard the cries of her baby girl. When she held her daughter for the first time, she stroked her wet blonde hair and counted every finger and toe to make sure they were all there. She noticed the baby's eyes were a deep shade of blue. Her baby girl was perfect…and beautiful.

Maureen and John were in the living room several months later. Little Judy was crawling. She and John laughed as Judy would crawl after the puppy Joan had recently received for her birthday. Judy would squeal with laughter as the puppy played with her. Crawling soon turned to walking and Maureen was constantly chasing Judy everywhere she went. Judy's smile, bright blue eyes and happy demeanor melted everyone's hearts the moment they saw her. Maureen was thankful for a healthy and happy child.

Soon, everyone was gathered around the dining room table celebrating Judy's first birthday. John held Judy as her Aunts, Uncles, cousins and Grandparents all sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. They laughed as Judy stuck both hands in her birthday cake and tried to shove two fistfuls of birthday cake into her mouth.

When Judy was four, John and Maureen took her to the beach for an outing. She frolicked on the edge of the water with her father, making a game of the waves chasing her. Maureen watched with amazement as the beautiful daughter ran, laughed and played. It was still hard for her to believe that Judy was their child, a product of her and Johns' love.

Judy wondered over to a patch of seaweed. As she was playing with it, the seaweed engulfed her. John and Maureen tried digging her out. When they finally did, they saw a large cyclamen flower in the middle. When it opened, there was another Judy.

Horrified, John and Maureen looked at each other. There were two Judies. The Judy from the flower walked over and stood by her duplicate.

"John, which one is our Judy?" Maureen could barely choke the words out.

"I don't know." John was at a loss for words.

One of the Judies looked at her parents. "Mommy can't you tell? You gave birth to me!"

The other Judy turned towards them as well and in the exact same voice, repeated the first Judy's question. Maureen couldn't tell. She didn't know which one was her beautiful little girl. She started to scream….

Maureen started thrashing in her sleep, waking John. John tried to wake her up, and when he did, she had a bewildered look in her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. He felt her tears through his pajamas and he tried to soothe her with his calm, loving voice.

"Maureen, what's wrong darling?"

Maureen looked up at John tears streaming down her face. "I…I just had a dream. I'll be all right in a moment."

"That must have been some dream. Do you want to tell me about it?" John was stroking her back trying to soothe her. He had never seen her quite so upset before over a dream.

"It was about Judy. I was remembering when I was pregnant and gave birth to Judy. She was such a beautiful baby and child."

"She still is dear." John smiled as he answered her.

"Well, at one time we were in the living room, right after Joan got that little Miniature Schnauzer puppy for her birthday. Remember how Judy used to crawl after it and play with it?"

John laughed. "She loved that little dog." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Go on. What else did you dream?"

"Then there was her first birthday party. It was a happy time." Maureen's expression changed and John noticed she tensed up. "I remembered the time when she was four and we took her to the beach. She was playing in a bed of seaweed when it engulfed her. We dug her out of when, but when we did, there was a cyclamen flower there with another Judy. I couldn't tell the difference." Maureen started sobbing. "John…I…couldn't tell the difference. How could I not tell which one was my baby?"

John didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit to her that he, too, felt guilty about not being able to tell that the duplicate wasn't his daughter…his little girl. He held Maureen to his chest and let her cry. All he could do is give her the comfort of his love.

The silence of the night was broken by a series of blood curdling screams. John and Maureen bolted out of their cabin and met Don outside Judy and Penny's cabin. When John opened the door, Judy was hysterical; Penny unsuccessfully trying to comfort her. Her parents sat on either side of her and tried soothing her. Don stood in the cabin doorway with Will and Dr. Smith.

Judy's eyes were as huge as saucers and full of fear. She pulled away from her parents as if she did not recognize who they were or where she was. She started fighting them, wilding waving her arms and kicking. John grabbed her and tried to calm her down. Maureen kept reassuring her everything was ok.

After a few moments, Judy realized where she was. John felt her body loosen up in his arms. She sat up and took a few deep breaths. Maureen asked her what was wrong.

"Was it a nightmare Judy?"

Instead of answering her, Judy pulled up the sleeve to her Dad's pajama shirt. She looked closely at his arm before pulling the sleeve back down. She repeated the same actions on her mother and sister. John and Maureen were puzzled by her actions. Judy got up and looked at Dr. Smith and Will's arms as well. When she got to Don, she looked at his arm, and then buried her head in his chest.

"It was a dream….just a dream." Judy sighed and looked up at Don. "Can we go up on deck for a little bit?"

"Judy, you need to get your rest. Besides, Don's probably tired." Maureen's voice showed her concern.

Judy looked at Don again. "Please?" Don smiled and looked at the clock by Judy's bed. It said 4:30 am. He looked at John and Maureen. "If it will make Judy feel better then it's all right." Don tightened his arms around Judy and smiled back at her.

"Thank you Don."

Don took the blanket that Maureen handed him and they went up on deck, while everyone else was ushered back into their cabins.

"John, do you think Judy is ok." Maureen asked John once they were in their cabin.

"I'm sure she will be. I can't even start to imagine what it is like to find out you've been cloned. She just needs some time to come to grips with it."

Up on deck, Judy stood at the main console hugging her. The remnants of the cyclamen plants were everywhere. Don walked up behind her and put his arms around her in a tight embrace. Judy shivered. The idea that those plants had replicated her terrified her. She felt violated and scared that if it happened once, it could happen again.

Don maneuvered Judy over to his pilots chair and sat down. Judy sat in his lap and he placed the blanket over both of them. Judy was still shivering. Don didn't know if she was just cold or scared. He stroked her hair and held her as tightly as he could. Judy nuzzled her head on his shoulder. He felt her relax in his arms. Don tried to get Judy to talk about her dream.

"Judy, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Just hold me. I need to feel safe and secure in your arms."

"I'll hold you as long as you want me to."

"Don? I'll tell you about my dream if you answer a question for me."

"For you Judy, anything. What do you want to know?"

Judy pulled away from his chest so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Did you kiss my duplicate?"

He couldn't believe what she had just asked him. Judy continued staring waiting for him to answer her.

"No Judy, I didn't kiss her, or even touch her for that matter."

Judy sighed. She placed her head back on his chest. "I'll tell you about my dream."


	4. Chapter 4

Judy snuggled up against Don's chest. Don gently stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. He didn't pressure her into talking. He let her start talking to him when she was ready to do so. Judy continued to let Don comfort her and just spent a few minutes taking in all the love he wanted to give to her. She felt safe and secure in his embrace. She just wanted to stay there with him forever. Judy shivered and Don wrapped the blanket more snugly around her.

"Are you still cold Judy?" Don tightened his embrace as he asked his question.

"Just a little. I guess I'm more scared than anything."

"What are you still scared about my love? You're safe here in the ship."

Judy pulled up to look at Don again. She saw that his hazel eyes were full of his love for her. She smiled. "No Don, I'm safe here in your arms. I know you won't let anything happen to me." She leaned down and kissed him gently. He pulled her to him and deepened their kiss. Judy started kissing Don on his neck. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed his ear, his cheek, his eyelids, his nose and chin. When she found his lips, their kiss was hot and passionate. Don felt himself responding to her actions and found himself lusting for her. Judy was maneuvering his hands to untie the belt on her robe when he grabbed them and pushed her away from him. They were both breathing heavily and Judy's eyes showed her confusion. "Don…what's wrong?"

Don had a flashback to the nightmare he had earlier in the evening. He brought her forearm to his lips and gently kissed it as a guise to make sure she was his Judy. He took a deep breath. "You said you were going to tell me about your dream."

Judy heaved a heavy sigh. "I'd rather keep on with what we were doing." She laid her head back down on his chest. "But if you insist, I'll tell you about my dream."

She sighed again as she started. "Everything seemed to be ok when I first went to bed. I was upset by the idea that I was cloned, but I thought I had put it out of my mind. And I have to admit, I was a little…mad…at all of you for not figuring out that she wasn't me. I thought back over the conversation we had in the Galley after we got back, and I realized that if she was an exact duplicate of me, I could understand why. But it did still bother me, so I guess I was wrong."

"Judy, you know if…." She placed her fingers over his mouth to quiet him.

"Don, please let me tell you the whole story, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to get through it." Don kissed her on the forehead. "I'm listening…"

"I don't know how long I laid there before I fell asleep. I woke up in the cyclamen plant. I was groggy and confused, not knowing how I got there or even why I was there for that matter. I got up and started walking through the garden trying to find my way back to the Jupiter 2. There was a foggy mist in the air, and it was cold. I didn't have a coat with me so I was shivering. The cyclamen plants weren't making their usually harmonious sounds; it was more of a cacophony of jumbled notes. Almost like someone playing a piano that needed tuning. The sounds got louder and louder. It started hurting my ears. I put my hands over them and started running to get away from the sound, but the plants were everywhere. I couldn't get away from them. I ran for what seemed forever.

When I reached the path that we normally take to go to our favorite spot, I finally got my bearings. In the distance I heard what I thought was your voice, so I called out your name and started running towards it. When I got there, I stood frozen unable to move. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You were there, lying in a large cyclamen flower…making love to…me. But it wasn't me, it was her. I started screaming for you to stop, but you didn't."

Judy started sobbing. Don couldn't find the words to comfort her, so he just held her tighter. Finally he found his voice. "Judy…you…don't have to go on."

She looked into his eyes. "I know…but I…I need to." Don nodded his head in understanding.

"I kept screaming at you and finally she looked at me. There was anger and hatred in her eyes. She gave me an evil smile and then I was grabbed by the cyclamen vines. They bound me tightly so that I couldn't move. I wanted to run away but I was trapped. They made me stand there and watch as you undressed her, kissed and caressed her. I closed my eyes so that I would not have to see as you enticed her with your hands, tongue and mouth. I started screaming and pleading with you to stop as the passion overtook both of you, but the cyclamen leaves formed a muzzle over my mouth. I just sobbed. You were doing with her everything I've ever wanted us to do."

Judy stopped when Don started wiping the tears from her face. She looked up at him and saw that he, too, had tears streaming down his face as well. He closed his eyes as she put her head back on her chest and she continued.

"When it was over, you turned and looked at me then you both started laughing. I saw that she had green veins running up her arms and legs. Just like a plant. When I took a closer look at your arms, they had the green veins as well. You were a plant! I realized that the plants duplicated you as well.

The plants loosened their grip on me and I managed to break free. I ran as fast as I could back to the ship. Mom and Dad were still sitting outside talking. They got up when I ran into camp and I threw myself into Dad's arms. I couldn't talk because I was crying so hard. They sat me down with them and just held me. When I could talk, Mom asked me why I was so upset. I told them what had happened, that you had been duplicated like me, and what I saw.

They both said that I must have been imaging things. Mom kept feeling my forehead like I had a fever. I told both of them I was fine and that they had to believe me. About that time, Will and Penny came out of the ship. I ran over to them and hugged both of them. I was glad to see they were safe. But there was something…strange about them. Their faces had these vacant stares. I looked back at Mom and Dad and their expressions had changed. Their eyes had no love in them; no feeling. They started laughing at me. I notice that Moms' red hair started turning green. Vines started growing along her arms. When I looked at Dad, leaves had formed where his fingers were and green veins were running down his face. They were plants too!

I ran over to Will and Penny. Penny had started turning into a cyclamen bloom and Will had vines sprouting out all over him. I ran past them into the ship and down to Dr. Smith's cabin. Lying on his bunk was a mass of vines and flowers. Everyone had been replaced by their plant duplicates! I ran out of the ship and down the path back to the cyclamen garden. Everyone's duplicates had migrated back to the garden. Your duplicates stood there as my duplicate, the Queen of the Cyclamen, told me that once I was safely back in my flower and in stasis, the plant duplicates would take the Jupiter 2 and return to Earth to over take it. When she was finished the plant duplicates started towards me to capture me. I started screaming and as I ran through the garden, all the cyclamen blooms opened up to show me my family, you and Dr. Smith in the plants. The duplicates almost caught up with me when I realized Dad and Mom were next to me trying to wake me up."

Judy dug her head into Don's chest and begged him to hold her tighter. Don obliged. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Don still no idea what to say to her. Finally he spoke to her, very softly and quietly.

"Is that why you wanted to know whether or not I kissed her?"

"Yes. I know it was just a dream, but it seemed so realistic. I'm sorry Don."

"It's ok. You don't need to apologize to me. If anything, I should apologize to you."

"Me? What did you do that you need to apologize to me?" Judy looked up expectantly at Don, waiting for his answer.

"We…I…let you down Judy. I should have known it wasn't you. You would never have acted the way you did at dinner. But I thought you were mad at me, so I figured you were punishing me for banning Dr. Smith from camp." Don turned away from her, unable to face her. "I'm just so sorry. I should have known..." Tears were now running down his face. Judy reached up and turned him to face her, wiping the tears away.

"Don, don't. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. If I had not been so curious about the noises coming from the cyclamen garden, this would not have happened. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Judy, you know I love you."

"Yes Don I do. I love you too."

"I'll make it up to you Judy, I promise."

"I'm the one who needs to be making up to you. After all, I haven't thanked you yet for helping Dad rescue me." Judy proceeded to kiss Don's ear and neck, to which he promptly reciprocated.

When John and Maureen woke later that morning, they noticed that Don's cabin door was still open. As they went up on deck, they noticed the young lovers sound asleep in Don's pilot chair. Judy was curled up in his lap.

John walked over and tapped Don on the shoulder, which startled him. Luckily, Don was still holding Judy otherwise she would have fallen onto the floor. Once awake, Don and Judy proceeded back to their cabins to shower and get ready for the day.

At breakfast, everyone looked tired and acutely aware of their surroundings. Don and John decided they would go to the cyclamen garden to make sure all the plants were dead. To everyone's surprise, Judy demanded to go with them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Judy, are you sure you want to go back to the cyclamen garden?" Her father's voice expressed his concern at her decision. "After what you told us about your dream last night, I'm not sure it's a good idea." Judy had told John and Maureen about her parts of her dream as they were waiting for everyone else to come to breakfast. She wasn't comfortable with telling her parents about Don and her duplicate's actions in her dream so she glossed over it, saying she simply saw them kissing. Even though Judy was almost 21 years old, she still found it difficult to talk openly about anything sexual in the presence of her parents…even if the sex was in a dream, and she wasn't technically a participant. John and Maureen were already worried about how Judy would handle being duplicated, and their awakening during the night by her screams didn't comfort them any.

"Dad, I have to go back there. I have to see that the giant cyclamen that…that duplicated me is dead. Please understand that I have to go." Judy's eyes pleaded her case and her father gave in.

"If that's what you want, then I can't argue with you. As soon as we are finished with breakfast, we'll leave." Judy was sitting to the side of him, so he lovingly put his hand on top of hers to impart some of his strength to her.

"I'm going with you as well." Maureen wanted to make sure that Judy was going to be ok.

"Mom, Dad and Don will protect me, I'll be fine."

"It's not your physical protection I'm worried about Judy." The tone in her voice told all of them that Maureen could not be swayed. She was going with them to protect the well being of her daughter.

"Can I go?" Penny eagerly asked.

"I want to go too." Will added.

"NO!" Both parents said in unison. Neither of them wanted Will or Penny exposed what may unfold in the cyclamen garden. It was obvious to everyone that both children were disappointed. Will and Penny were sent off to their cabins with orders to do their school work.

Dr. Smith tried to leave the table without being noticed. He was unsuccessful. "Dr. Smith, I believe we didn't get a chance to finish our discussion last night."

Dr. Smith tried to shrink under the table to get away from John's glare. "Why, I assure you Professor that our conversation was most definitely concluded. I have seen the error in my ways and am repented." Don though he was going to lose his breakfast.

"HA! Smith you have got to be kidding. You wouldn't repent if you were standing in the bowels of hell!" John shot Don a disapproving look. "I can't sit here and listen to this." Don got up and as he went into the ship turned back to address John. "Let me know when you're ready to leave for the cyclamen garden. I'll be analyzing rock samples in the lab."

"I think I go do the dishes." Judy took a tray full of dishes into the ship with her. She really didn't want to be around when her parents had their 'discussion' with Dr. Smith. Judy knew last night that her father was extremely upset with him over his actions. Dr. Smith had lied to them about whom and what her duplicate was and that was something her father wasn't going to let him get away with.

John cleared his throat. "Now Dr. Smith, do you honestly think that I would just brush off the fact that you left my daughter out in the elements, exposed to who knows what, when her duplicate was safely here in the ship? Not to mention that you were willing to strand my entire family here, just for the chance for you to get back to Earth."

"Please, Professor, you don't need to blow it out of proportion. Judy is safely back with us, no harm done. I think I'll take a little after breakfast constitutional." John placed his hand on Dr. Smith's arm to keep him from getting up from the table. "Ah, no, Doctor, you will stay here and listen to what I have to say. It is because of you Dr. Smith that Judy's duplicate remained within our midst. You could have said something when you found out the truth, but because you are an inherently selfish man who cares only about himself instead of his fellow man, you knowingly let her give our deutronium supply to the plants. Your plan to get off this planet has backfired. Now, not only are we stranded on this planet with no fuel, you are stranded here with us." John let Dr. Smith think about what he said for a minute before he continued.

"The process to find, refine and get enough deutronium to lift off from this planet has to start over again. The vein of deutronium we were mining has been depleted. We need to find another deposit, as well as another deposit of porous clay."

Dr. Smith sighed and then smiled at John and Maureen. "It sounds like you and the Major have a lot of work to do. Finding those deposits won't be easy. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance."

"Oh you will be of plenty of assistance. Because you got us into this situation, you will go out and look for samples of porous clay, cobalt magnesium, silicon and the other list of materials that Don will provide to you. You will bring samples of rock back for us to analyze. Here is a map of the area you are to cover. I expect it to be done by the end of the day. Don and I will start analyzing the today's samples tomorrow. Tomorrow you will cover the next sector. This will continue until you have brought us samples from every area indicated on this map. Do you understand?"

Dr. Smith was aghast. He looked at the map and the area he was to cover. "Surely you are not suggesting that a man of my intelligence be used as a pack animal to bring back samples for all of these areas?" He pointed to the map as he spoke. "This will take me all day just to cover one sector. In this heat, I will wilt like a delicate flower. I refuse to be treated like this!"

Maureen looked at John and saw her husband set his jaw. John spoke through clenched teeth. "Dr. Smith, if you do not like the way you are being treated, you are more than welcome to pack your things and leave. Because of the situation you brought upon us, everyone in this camp, and I mean everyone, will need to do their share to find a new fuel supply. If you do not wish to do your part, then please leave us."

Dr. Smith's eyes were like saucers. John saw that he had his attention, and decided to take it one step further. "If you decide you are not willing to right your wrong, then when we have left this planet, I will be happy to send a rescue ship for you once we are safely at our destination."

Dr. Smith knew he was beaten. It was one thing to anger the Major, but John could and would make life miserable for him. "Since you put it that way Professor, how can I not humbly offer my services to you? I shall get some tools and be on my way."

"I thought you might see it my way Doctor." As Smith walked into the ship, John turned to Maureen. "I'm very proud of you John. You didn't threaten him with bodily harm one time."

John chuckled. "It took restraint. You know, I actually thought about letting Don choke the life out of him last night, but I came to my senses." He chuckled again. I think the good doctor got my message."

John, Maureen, Don and Judy walked down the path to the cyclamen garden. When they got there, most of the cyclamen had already turned to mulch. Other plants were alive, but dying. The large cyclamen that Judy was found in was dead, but the plant's form could still be seen. Don and John stood in front of Maureen and Judy and raised the flame guns to burn off what was left of the plant. Before they pulled the triggers, Judy stopped them.

"Dad, please wait." Judy had walked up between her Dad and Don. "What is it Judy? We need to finish destroying the plants."

Judy softly spoke. "I know. Please just let me have a moment."

John put his hand on Judy's shoulder. "All right Darling, take all the time you need." John and Don lowered their weapons, but kept a keen eye out for any activity from the plants. Maureen walked up next to John and the three of them watched silently as Judy approached the large cyclamen that had duplicated her. She picked up some of the plant remains and looked at it. She circled around the plant touching its leaves and vines as she walked. Finally she stepped into the middle of the cyclamen. Maureen started to say something to Judy, but John stopped her with a reassuring hand on her arm. Judy kneeled down inside what was left of the cyclamen. She picked up what looked like a piece of cloth. It was part of Plant Judy's uniform. She closed her eyes as she clutched the material to her. She stayed like that for a minute and when she opened her eyes, gently placed the material back in the plant. She got up and walked out of the plant and up to her parents. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Are you all right Judy?" Her mother quietly asked. Judy just nodded her head. Maureen took her by the arm and led her to safety behind John and Don. She placed her arms securely around Judy as John and Don finished the job of destroying the plants.

When they were sure that the plants were dead, the group headed back to camp. The walk was a solemn one, everyone worried about Judy's well being. Shortly before they reached the ship, Don stopped. The others stopped as well. He walked over to Judy and took her hand in his.

"Judy, are you really ok?" The concern over what he had witnessed in the garden was etched on his face.

Judy smiled at him. "Yes Don, I'll be fine. I had to see the plant. Something told me that's where she went. She went there to return to her natural state…and to die."

John interjected "Judy, how did you know that?" He looked from Judy to Maureen and back to his daughter.

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…I just felt that's where she would return…like we had some form of mental bond or something. She couldn't live if I was outside of the cyclamen plant. It's like she fed off me being in the flower."

They continued back to the camp, with more questions than answers to the events of the last twenty four hours. By destroying the plants, those answers would never be revealed. To John, Maureen and Don, all that mattered was that the Judy they loved, their Judy, was safely with them again.


End file.
